Sex Education
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Troy Bolton is the basketball coach. Gabriella Montez teaches math. They hate each other. Or so everyone thinks.


**Title: Physical Education**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are teachers at East High. Their students hate each other and why wouldn't they? Their teachers hate each other, too. But what happens behind closed doors? Note: bondage but not in a typical way.**

**Rating: M**

Troy groaned, pushing his girlfriend against the classroom wall. He buried his face into her neck, kissing and nipping at her tanned skin, all the while thrusting mercilessly into her heat. "Oh, Baby," he mumbled into her skin.

Gabriella rocked her hips just as hard against his, craving her long-awaited release. He was too addictive for her. Every minute of every hour, even when she was teaching, he was at the forefront of her mind. Her head fell backwards, hitting the blackboard that she was pushed up against. They had to be quick. Troy had basketball practice with his team and she had a meeting with one of her students. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. His tantalisingly gorgeous eyes were filled with a fire she knew too well. They were running out of time.

When she'd graduated from college and applied for a job at East High, she had no idea that she would meet a man that was obnoxious and conceited and could fan the angry fire in her belly without uttering a single word. She also didn't know that the same man could make her weak at the knees, could make her heart flutter with a single smile and could make her fall in love in no time at all.

The biggest thing she didn't know when she graduated was that she would be making furious love against her blackboard during the lunch period. Even though they were madly in love and spent every possible second together, they kept up the pretence that they couldn't stand each other. They weren't sure the school would be able to cope with the fact that they were dating after they'd showed so much hatred to each other. And the fights they had in the hallways were just too arousing for the pair of them. It was actually kind of fun.

But here they were, fully dressed with Troy's gym pants down around his ankles, his penis pulled through the flap in his boxers, and her skirt was gathered at her waist as they were making love against her freaking blackboard. Her underwear was even still on, having been pushed to the side.

She pulled him down for a kiss, tightening her legs that were wrapped around his waist. She pulled back breathlessly. "I'm close," she whimpered, dropping her forehead onto his shoulder.

"I know, Baby," he whispered, increasing his speed. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her. Sure, he preferred it when she was completely naked and they were skin-to-skin, but even now, she was beautiful and all his. He felt her walls caress him deliciously and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, either.

She lifted her head, looking into his eyes. "Oh, yes," she whispered as he thrust into her with a little more force. "Right there. I'm, oh my god," she paused to gulp in some oxygen, all the while looking into his eyes. "I'm coming," she whispered as she brought him closer to kiss him, muffling her moans of pleasure as her body reacted. Her muscles released spasms and shudders, her embrace tightening around him, a wonderful heat rushing through her veins.

Her release set off his own and he let a low moan rumble in his throat as they kissed through both of their orgasms. He pulled back and pressed a final soft kiss to her lips. "Love you," he mumbled, nudging her neck with his nose.

She giggled breathlessly. "Love you, too," she whispered as he pulled out of her. They began sorting out their appearances and while she was checking her hair and makeup in a compact, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Easy, Wildcat. You have to leave now."

He groaned. "Don't wanna."

She twisted out of his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sure this lunch period will tide you over until tonight. But until then..." She tilted her face to him, indicating she wanted a kiss on her cheek.

He chuckled and complied. But instead of heading towards her classroom door, he brought her into his arms. "I do love you."

She pressed her forehead against his chest and couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. Both of them knew that whenever and wherever they made love, it was always important. It was never meaningless. It always meant something. She lifted her head and kissed his lips. "I love you, too." She stepped out of his arms and pulled her classroom door open that had been locked whilst they'd been getting frisky. "Get out of my classroom, Bolton."

Troy over exaggerated the roll of his eyes as he sauntered to her doorway. "Get over yourself, Montez. I was here way before you were."

"Is that supposed to impress me? Nothing you do impresses anybody. You just teach my students how to fling balls at hoops, hoping to score a touchdown."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You'd think that an Einstein-ette such as yourself would know that, shockingly, it's baskets in basketball."

Gabriella was vaguely aware of a few students staring at them curiously, but she ignored them and sent him a meaningful glare. "I told you never to call me that."

He rolled his eyes as he turned around and headed towards the gym. "Go and play with your eye of newt or something."

She breathed out deeply and headed back to her classroom. She began looking through her paperwork, organising the work she was planning to give the students in her lesson after lunch. But before she could become too engrossed in her work, there was a knock at her door. She lifted her head to see Derek Jameson loitering in the doorway.

She got to her feet and headed to her filing cabinet. "Ah, Mr Jameson. It's so nice for you to actually turn up to one of our meetings."

He readjusted his backpack. "I figured that your threat of calling my dad in was serious. My dad would die if he was called into school."

Gabriella sat back down at her desk with a file and quirked an eyebrow at him, still loitering in the doorway. "I know you don't like me, but please sit down."

He rolled his eyes and shuffled across the classroom to sit down in front of her desk. "So, what's the damage?"

She sighed. "There's no easy way to tell any student this but you're failing."

That got his attention. "What?"

She handed over the pop quiz she had given her class two weeks ago. "Pop quiz, C-, essay, D, exam, F. It goes on and on, Derek."

He stared across at her. "Look, I know you don't like me-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. No matter how I feel towards you or any other student, I would never let that get in the way of what grade you deserve," she said, quirking an eyebrow. "You earned those grades all by yourself."

He tentatively picked up his less than inspiring pop quiz. "But, Miss Montez, if I'm failing, I'll get kicked off the team."

"Not my problem. My job is to teach you math. But that only works when you're paying attention. Now, I don't care about your basketball team but I am willing to give you some extra credit if you're willing to try. You see, Derek, no teacher wants her student to fail. So, it's up to you," she said, closing his file.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Can I go now? I'm late to practice."

"Nice of you to join us, Derek. Not easy to practice for the championship game without our captain," Troy said, throwing a ball harshly into Derek's chest.

He flinched at his coach's harsh tone. "Sorry, coach. I was... Well, Miss Montez wanted to see me."

The rest of the team muttered to themselves, too aware of their teachers' reputations.

Troy stepped forward. "What about?"

Derek looked to the floor. "I'd rather not say."

"Damn it, Jameson," Troy yelled.

Derek sighed. "I'm failing math. She offered me extra credit but if I-" He stopped when he saw Troy running out of the gym.

He burst into Gabriella's classroom, currently full of members of the scholastic decathlon team who Gabriella was helping prepare for the championship. "Get out, Bolton."

He marched over to her, sending her a glare, although he wasn't acting. "What the hell, Montez?"

She frowned. "What?"

"You're failing my captain? Just weeks before the championship? Are you insane?"

She turned to her students and smiled. "If you want to go and grab a drink or something, you can." Her students got the message and left before she turned back to Troy. "Newsflash, Bolton: this school doesn't revolve around basketball. It's not my fault if your students aren't studying like they should."

Troy ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"To you? To you? Really? You're that self centred that you think I give my students grades for you? Hell no. I give them the grades they deserve. Oh my god, you're so frustrating," she yelled, pushing on his chest.

He looked away from her. "You have to do something."

"I'm only changing Derek's grade when he does some work. I mean, if he actually concentrated, if your whole team concentrated in math and physics, they'd be a lot better on the court," she explained. "Your wins are more luck than judgement."

Troy folded his arms and glared. "Do not try and turn this around on me."

"I'm not turning anything on anybody. I'm just saying that math could help your precious little team." She paused. "Derek deserved his grades. I didn't do anything on purpose."

Troy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "He mentioned something about extra credit?"

She shrugged. "Well, no one wants their students to fail and Derek is actually really smart. It's just that he has a little problem with his ego, like someone else I know."

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this," Troy muttered. "What if you taught my whole team? You know, try to get them to apply math to basketball? Would that be his extra credit?"

Gabriella thought about it. "I don't know, Troy. I love you, but that kind of feels like you're using me."

Troy looked over his shoulder at the door and, convinced that no students would come back any time soon, he leaned down to kiss her. And not just a quick peck, but a real kiss, where he poured all of his love and passion into it. He pulled back and swallowed. "Take that back, Montez."

She sighed, stepping away from him. "If you're not using me, what is it?"

"Honestly? It's you. All you. I know you. You get so upset with yourself when you fail a student. If you can turn my team around, I know that you'll have conquered the biggest challenges for you at this school. Aside from me. You see?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a charmer. One condition."

He shrugged. "Sure."

"The scholastic decathlon help and your team doesn't complain. About anything," she said, folding her arms.

"That's two things," he muttered.

"Yes or no?" she demanded.

"Deal."

The following day, Troy and Gabriella stood beside each other, staring at their students, the basketball team on one side, the scholastic decathlon on the other. Derek raised his hand.

"No," Troy said sharply. "Now, it has come to my attention that some of you are, or are coming close, to failing. Miss Montez has agreed that this practice will count as extra credit to bring your grades up. She's also suggested that with a deeper knowledge of math and science, you guys will be even better basketball players."

Derek laughed. "Coach, have you lost it."

"Oh, come on, Jameson. Don't tell me that you're that oblivious. We won every game of the season by the skin of our teeth, mostly on penalties. We don't have anything to lose. Part of your problem, the whole team's problem, is that you're all in the wrong frame of mind. You're expecting the trophy to be handed to us on a silver platter. You act like being on this team is a right. It's not. It's a privilege. And you're supposed to be a family. You're not." He looked over his team. "You have to try harder to beat the Knights. Miss Montez has shown me a few ways math can help and I really think it can. Miss Montez?"

Gabriella, dressed in some old shorts and a t-shirt, threw a basketball from hand to hand as she gazed over the team.

Derek raised his hand again.

Sighing, Gabriella said, "What?"

"No offence, Miss Montez, but what do you know about basketball?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure you know my brother. Mario Montez?"

His eyes momentarily glazed over. "You mean..."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Captain of the U of A Redhawks for three consecutive terms until he graduated. Reserve Chicago Bull until he was twenty four when he was wanted by the Knicks. Spent a year as point guard before he was elected co-captain. He has spent the last, what? Coach, help me out?"

He shrugged. "He joined the Lakers three years ago, if that's what you meant."

She nodded. "Exactly. Now my big brother is currently living in sunny California as captain of the Lakers. So, I'm assuming that you've all connected the dots and concluded that I've been playing my entire life. I watch your games. Your passing is horrendous, dribbling is embarrassing and don't even get me started on your shooting." She gestured to her decathlon team. "I'm sure everyone knows each other."

Sheldon, the decathlon captain, folded his arms and glared at Derek. "Unfortunately."

"Good. So, let's begin shall we?" She gestured to the white board she had set up on an easel and began explaining a number of formulas and equations. She then organised the teams to work together to test Gabriella's theories.

She stood by her board, gazing proudly over her students. Sure, Sheldon was getting frustrated that Derek was unable to grasp Pythagoras' theorem, but they'd get frustrated with each other if Derek was trying to save Sheldon's life.

Troy sidled up next to her. "I think we may be on to something."

She glanced up at him. "Is that an apology I hear?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Hmm," she muttered. "I'm not forgiving you yet. You were really mean to me at lunch."

He shrugged. "What do you want me to do? Tell me."

She smirked, looking down at her clipboard. "I will."

Afterwards, they gathered the students together and Troy couldn't have been prouder if he tried. His students had, after some persuasion, responded well to Gabriella's techniques and had improved massively. His team even seemed to be getting along the with decathlon team.

"Well, team, what a good, and educational practice. Perhaps this will make you take math and science a bit more seriously. Jones, great chest passes I saw. Baker, your lay ups were...what do you kids say? Off da hook!" He crossed his arms in a 'gangster' pose.

Gabriella frowned and hit his shoulder with her clipboard.

Derek raised his hand. "Coach? Just...no. Never do that again."

He straightened up and shrugged. "That's not the point. The point is that you, Mr Jameson, finally seem to be understanding the team as a family. And even extending that to outside of the team." He gestured to Sheldon.

Derek shrugged. "Sheldon has some sick moves, Coach."

Troy nodded. "I saw. Maybe we could hold some try outs before the championship?"

Sheldon seemed unconvinced but Troy chose to let it pass. Too much progress had been made to back track it now.

"Miss Montez, are you going to tell them the good news?" Troy gestured to her.

She grinned at the basketball team. "You're all passing math!"

The team erupted in cheers and high fives, with even the decathlon team joining in.

"You'll have to talk to Mr Knowles about your science grades but you're doing well in math. Just make sure you keep it up," she warned.

"If math can help us beat the Knights, you won't be able to keep us out of your classroom," Derek joked.

Troy chuckled. "Go on. Hit the showers. You've worked hard enough."

Derek ran up to Troy and Gabriella. He shrugged. "Thanks Miss Montez. I know I haven't been the most...cooperative student. And it would've been much easier to fail me. So thanks for this. I know you helped the whole team but it does mean a lot that you didn't fail me."

Gabriella sighed. "The thing is, Derek, what you don't seem to understand is that teachers aren't out to get you. We don't want to fail people. It kind of means that we fail as teachers. And you, Mr Jameson, have a lot of potential. I know cheerleaders are really fascinating right now, but when your my and Coach's age, you'll have different priorities. We're just helping you reach your goal. And you can reach that goal. But only if you graduate high school. Capiche?"

He rolled his eyes. "Got it. Loud and clear. I think the whole team will be studying a lot harder now. Although this was fun and really useful for the championship, I'm not sure we can cope with too many of these practices. You're tougher than Coach, Miss Montez."

She laughed. "That comment has just made my day. Make sure you write that on the locker room wall."

"Thanks, Derek," Troy muttered.

Derek grinned. "Any time."

"Just hit showers and stay out of trouble."

"That'll be hard. By the way, when you guys aren't at each other's throats, you make kind of a cute couple. You know, in a weird way. See you later," he called over his shoulder.

Gabriella turned to Troy when they were left alone. "Well, he didn't seem convinced that it's true."

Troy chuckled. "I know. So, how can I get you to forgive me?"

Gabriella sighed as she wiped her board down. "I don't know, Troy."

"Oh, come on. You said you'd tell me what to do," Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella nodded, turning back to him. "I did, didn't I?" She looked him up and down, taking a mental inventory of her favourite parts: his hands, tough and calloused from years of basketball training, with fingers with a certain...talent for bringing her pleasure; his chest, muscled and toned with scatters of chest hair; and, well, she rarely went an hour without thinking of a certain appendage below the belt.

"Make love to me."

It took a moment for Troy to register her words. "Wait, what?"

She peered over his shoulder and spied the last student leaving the locker rooms. She trailed a finger down his chest and snuck her hand beneath his shirt and slowly walked around him until she was stood behind him, trailing her hands up his back to pull his shirt over his head, proceeding to trace her fingers over her eagle wings. She stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Make love to me." She switched to his other ear. "Right here, right now."

She heard his gulp loud and clear. "But I-"

She stepped in front of him. "What is it? We've made love in school loads of times. What's wrong?"

He sighed, running his hands down her sides. "This is where I spend most of my time. I don't want to get too distracted during practices."

She ran her hands over his chest. "Do you want to go home?"

He smirked. "You've already got it in your head, haven't you? We'll make love here if you want to."

"Well, if you insist. The rules are simple," she murmured, flicking his right nipple with her finger. He couldn't even hide his gasp. "You do everything I tell you. That includes cumming. You can't cum unless I say you can. Got it?"

"But, Brie-"

"Got it?" she pressed, flicking his left nipple.

He gulped and nodded. "Got it," he muttered.

She took his hand and led him over to the corner of the gym that was set up as a place to warm up with weights and jump ropes. She stood at the end of the press bench and faced him. "Undress me," she whispered.

He nodded and bent down to untie her sneakers and slip her socks off. The gym floor was cool on her bare feet. He kissed the skin of her thighs just below her shorts before he pulled them down, revealing no panties. He admired her clean shaven skin and could already see that she was wet with anticipation. He just gaped up at her. "Someone's prepared."

She shrugged, running her fingers through his hair. "It was actually for tonight. I didn't know you were going to be a jerk at lunch. Then I thought no panties would be kind of fun. Kind of arousing too. All that running around, the material rubbing against my-"

"I get it," he interrupted. And although this was Gabriella's game, she didn't press the issue and let him continue undressing her.

Bearing in mind Gabriella's rules, he pulled her folds apart and leaned forward to give her clitoris a chaste kiss. He heard her gasp as he rose to his full height. He looked deeply into her eyes as he pulled her t-shirt over her head and reached around her back to blindly unclip her bra. When she was completely naked in front of him he gently kissed each of her nipples. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful."

Even after all of this time, she blushed. "Stop it."

He chuckled. "Now what?"

She lay down on the press bench. It was an inclined one, so she was sort of in a sitting position with her head just below the weight bar with her legs each side of the bench, giving Troy a wonderful view of her most intimate area. She gestured with her eyes to the side. "You see those jump ropes? Tie me up."

He almost choked on the air he was breathing. "What?"

She quirked her mouth up in a smile. They'd never done anything remotely related to bondage before. This was a first. But just the thought of it was making her squirm with delight, although she held it back. "Tie. Me. Up. Now."

He rushed for some ropes and began tying her wrists to the weight bar. He tried to be firm with the knots but not so much that he would hurt her. He moved to her feet and tied her ankles to the base of the press bench. "Can you move?"

She could move her wrists and ankle about a fraction of an inch but that was it. "No."

He shrugged. "Now what?"

"Kiss me," she whispered.

And suddenly Troy knew that this had nothing to do with bondage or sex. He leant a knee on the bench, between her legs, and leaned over her, grasping the edges of the bench either side of her head. She loved him and he loved her and as he pressed his lips to hers and felt her tongue against his, nothing else mattered. He pulled back breathlessly. "I love you. And I really am sorry for what I said at lunch time. How can I make it up to you?"

She swallowed deeply, looking up into his eyes. "Finger me. Use any amount of fingers you want. You can do anything you want with my clit, you can kiss or lick any part of me you want. But don't pull your fingers out until I say you can. Got it?"

He smiled down on her and kissed her forehead. "I thought the person tied up was supposed to be submissive, not in control."

She tried to shrug but found it near impossible being tied up. "Since when have we ever done something the way others do it?"

"Touche." He slithered down her body until he was knelt at the end of the press bench, at her opening. "Now, this fingering thing. Can I do anything with my fingers once they're in there?"

"Anything," she gasped, feeling his breath whisper against her moist core.

He licked his finger and spread her folds with his thumbs, then kissed her clitoris again while he thrust one finger into her vagina. He felt her whole body tense with pleasure and a tiny moan escaped her lips. She was warm and wet and tight. Her muscles spasmed beautifully and he wasn't even moving yet. "Is that good?"

She closed her eyes, gripping the weight bar above her head. "Yeah," she murmured breathlessly.

He began slowly moving his finger inside of her, feeling every spot of skin, every twitching muscle. He curved his finger, searching for that perfect- Oh, there it is. She arched her back in response and released a guttural moan. "You want another finger?"

"Oh, god, yes!" she cried, squeezing her eyes closed.

He curled another finger inside and kept thrusting inside of her. Meanwhile, he leaned forward and began licking the skin of her inner thighs, never going remotely close to her centre. "Hmmm. Is that apricot body wash I taste?"

"It's your favourite," she gasped as he hit her spot again. "Oh, god, Wildcat. You have no idea how...Oh! Oh! How long I've been waiting for this. I've been wanting to do this, god!, all through practice."

Troy stopped his movements but abided by Gabriella's rules and kept his fingers firmly inside of her and watched as his girlfriend opened her eyes and craned her neck to look down him. "You thought about this all of that time?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing."

Without warning, he leaned forward and took her clitoris gently between his lips. Gabriella let out a cry of ecstasy and threw her head back against the bench. He could feel her trying to buck her hips in response but was too constrained from being tied up. At the same time as he was sucking on her most sensitive bundle of nerves, he began thrusting his fingers again at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Gabriella tried to keep her eyes open, wanting to see what he was doing to her. It was such an intense pleasure that was igniting in her veins. She had to keep her bottom lip permanently snagged between her teeth to stop her from crying out in pleasure. Although, she peered through her hazy vision to looked at the clock on the side of the gym wall and concluded that they were alone in the entire school. After all, why would teachers stay this late? **(A/N: I know it doesn't seem like that much time has passed but come on! Just pretend!) **It was alright, they both had keys to lock up when they left. When she made the risky conclusion that they were, indeed, alone, she let a loud cry echo throughout the gym. His fingers were long, moving slowly, always curling to always hit her spot.

Troy pulled away from her clitoris to look up at her. "You okay?"

She nodded breathlessly. This was why she loved him. Even when she was tied up, honest to god demanding that he does things to her, he's afraid he'll hurt her. "I'm amazing. But, oh god, get your fucking hand in there."

He didn't even hesitate to slip a third finger into her vagina and he began speeding up his movements. At the same time, he used his left thumb to gently flick her clitoris. He maintained eye contact with her as he began licking her silky skin. "Good?"

The movements of his hand were leaving her breathless and she nodded vigorously. "So...Ugh. Good."

Troy leaned forward and took her clitoris in her mouth, sucking relentlessly on the sensitive bundle. At the same time, he quickened his pace until his hand was close to cramping. But it was worth it, just to hear her moans of pleasure.

"Troy," she screamed, arching her back and gripping the weight bar with all of her strength. She wanted to wrap her legs around him, to buck her hips. Part of her regretted her bondage decision but another part acknowledged how intense the pleasure was because she couldn't move and accidentally move away from Troy.

She could feel the pleasure building inside of her stomach and breathless moans tumbled from her lips. "Oh, god, Troy, don't stop. Keep your lips there. YES! Don't stop." She feared that Troy would ignore her and cease contact. But he didn't. Instead, she tumbled over the edge into a seemingly never ending fall of intense pleasure. She released screams and moans, feeling Troy's hand move mercilessly inside of her.

Eventually, the pleasure began to subside and, knowing her body and reactions like the back of his hand, he took his mouth away from her clitoris and slowed his hand's speed until he was still. He also only kept one finger inside of her, abiding by Gabriella's rules. His gym shorts were unusually tight and he was breathless just from watching her release. "Baby?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on him. "Honey?"

He smiled to himself. "Yeah. Was that good?"

She closed her eyes again and turned her head to the side, her face contorted in ecstasy. "Oh, it was incredible. Your best yet."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it. But, baby, can I move my hand now?"

A lazy smile graced her face. "After that performance, of course."

He gently removed his last finger and began flexing his hand, fighting off the cramp. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, looking up at her.

"Thank you." She paused, finally regaining enough blood in her brain to think about what she wanted him to do. "Untie me."

He complied, letting the ropes pool on the ground, although she remained lying in the same position, legs each side of the bench, arms over her head, breasts heaving with breathlessness. He towered over her, knowing he could take her right then and, despite her game, she wouldn't complain. But he didn't. Her game was kind of fun. "Now what?"

"Remove the weight bar. Just...put it on the floor somewhere," she whispered. Not exactly complying with health and safety but they didn't really care.

He walked around to near her head and did as she said. She, meanwhile, tilted her head back to gaze at his flexing muscles. "And now?"

She put her head back to a comfortable position, now unable to see him. "Now, you're going to turn me around. Put my head where my butt is, my butt where my head is."

He paused for a second, unsure how to do it without dropping her. Eventually, he scooped her up into his arms and turned her around so that her head rested on the base of the bench and her butt was perfectly aligned with the edge of the headrest. "Want me to tie you back up?"

She considered it for a moment. "Sure. Why not? It actually made it more pleasurable."

As he tied her wrists to the base, he chuckled. "So will we be doing it more often?"

"We'll see," she murmured, although he could hear the agreement in her voice.

He finished securing her ankles to the bench and crouched next to her head. "Now what?"

She sighed, looking him up and down. "Undress."

He hurried, starting with his shoes and socks, then his jersey, his shorts followed and he finished with his boxers, releasing his large member, the biggest she'd ever seen, hard and erect. Soon he was standing naked next to her. "Better?"

She could feel her blood heat her cheeks up. "Much better." Her new position on the press bench was kind of uncomfortable but she was positive it would be worth it. She craned her neck to look at the height of the headrest. "You might want to find something to stand on."

"What? Why do I need to- Oh!" A look of realisation dawned on his face and he hurried to find a discarded crate in the far corner of the gym. He positioned it beneath the head rest of the press bench and stood on it so that his erection was perfectly aligned with her opening. He looked down on her. "Just tell me what to do."

She took a deep breath. "You can fuck me as hard and as fast as you want. But," she interrupted, spying him reaching for her hips and getting into position, "no touching me, except for the obvious exception." She gestured with her eyes to his penis. "And, of course," she added, "no cumming until I say so."

His shoulders sagged. "But Brie-"

"I'm ready," she said sharply, challenging him with her eyes.

Sighing, he gripped the metal poles which usually had the weight bar balanced on top with a white knuckled force. Without warning her or asking for permission, he thrust into her. They simultaneously groaned with pleasure.

Gabriella's eyes were closed and her back was arched, surprised at the sudden intrusion. "Goddamnit, Bolton," she cried.

He chuckled breathlessly, revelling in the feeling of her muscles beautifully caressing his member. "What did I do?"

She groaned. He was so big, he always filled her up to the brim, always touching her cervix. And she had been right: the angle felt amazing. "I didn't tell you to enter me."

"You said you were ready!" Troy exclaimed.

"That's not the same thing," she snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now what?"

She sighed, experimentally flexing her muscles around him. "Go," she whispered. "Go!"

Troy pulled out and slammed back into her. He was unrelentless with his thrusts, giving her all of his power and strength from her word 'Go!' Usually, even when they had sex in school and had to hurry for fear of getting caught, he started slowly to ease her into the sensation. But this time, he gave his all to her, thrusting hard and fast like she wanted, trusting that she would tell him if she was uncomfortable or in any pain.

However, Gabriella was filling the entire gym with moans and shrieks of delight. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would enjoy being tied up and receiving the harshest sex she'd ever had from the most infuriating man with the biggest penis she'd ever seen. It seemed too _50 Shades Of Grey _- esque for her taste. **(A/N: I haven't read the series so I don't really know if it's relevant...) **But she wasn't ashamed to admit to herself, while Troy continued thrusting into her with reckless abandon, that she absolutely loved it.

She didn't exactly want this to be the only sex they had. After all, the soft and slow pace they had while they made love after romantic dates or on their anniversary was just as arousing and pleasurable. This was just another way they would show their love to one another.

"Oh, Brie," Troy groaned, tightening his grip on the metal poles. "You're so tight."

She giggled breathlessly, gripping the base of the press bench as he somehow alternated between touching her cervix and her g-spot. "You're so big. You know," she began, gripping onto her diminishing logic, "you've got the biggest dick I've ever seen."

He suddenly stopped his movements and she let out a squeak of surprise. "You mean that?"

She blushed. "I don't lie, Troy."

He sighed softly. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

She smirked up at him and contracted her muscles around his throbbing member, causing a hiss to sneak between his lips. "You have too much of an ego as it is. Now, let's go, Bolton. I don't have all night."

Troy started up again with the same speed and force as before. She'd never felt like this before. She was tight. She was wet. _So wet. _And her muscles contracted around him every time he began to pull out of her. "You're so sexy from this angle, you know," he said between moans.

She giggled. "I'm glad you think so," she whispered. "Just for the record, you're incredibly sexy, too."

She arched her back as he gave a particularly hard thrust. She closed her eyes, marvelling at the pleasure that Troy was evoking on her without his talented fingers or lips. She wondered how he was coping without paying attention to her breasts. He loved her breasts: kissing them, massaging them, just looking at them. She opened her eyes and curiously looked up at the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And that's how he was coping without paying attention to her breasts. His eyes were glued to her breasts, never looking away. At the same time, Gabriella felt his member pulse and quiver.

"Troy," she gasped. "I told you: don't cum until I say you can."

Troy gulped and nodded. "I know." He closed his eyes and kept up his speed and force. He tried to push thoughts of Gabriella to the back of his mind, tried to ignore the way she snugly hugged his penis and instead began listing the mathematical equations that Gabriella had taught his basketball team.

_Right. You can do it. Don't cum until she says so. It can't be that hard._

_Pythagorean therom._

_Cosine rule._

_Simultaneous equations._

_Quadratic equations._

"Bolton," Gabriella moaned, arching her back. "Look at me."

Troy's eyes flickered open and he swallowed as he looked down her sweaty, writhing form. "What?"

"Look at me," she repeated, softer than last time. While holding his gaze, she contracted her muscles around him and exaggerated her heavy breathing so that her breasts heaved.

Troy tried to hold it together, he really did. Although he knew the game was all in jest, he didn't know what Gabriella would do if, or _when_, he broke the rules. He tried to ignore her breasts and focus on her eyes. However, that somehow seemed worse when he saw her evident passion in her brown eyes.

_Dead puppy._

_Grandma._

_Mom and Dad having sex._

_Grandma having sex._

_Dead kitten._

_Dead kitten._

He felt his stomach tighten and the first few drops of his semen leak inside of Gabriella's vagina. "Oh my god," he mumbled, but still he didn't stop or even slow down.

"Bolton," Gabriella warned trying to use her best teacher voice. But her pants and moans kind of ruined the effect.

"I'm coming," he moaned loudly and he suddenly abandoned Gabriella's rules and his grip on the metal poles and flung himself on top of Gabriella's body, on top of the angled back rest. He snaked his arms around her waist to be as close to her as possible, buried his face into her neck to muffle his moans of release and spilled his semen into her, thrusting into her faster than ever.

Although Gabriella had moaned and screamed throughout Troy's orgasm, she had not cum herself. And even though she intended her rules to be fun, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't cum with him. She felt his member turn soft inside of her and his body go limp, although he stayed in the same position. "Are you okay?"

He breathed heavily against her neck. "Yeah." He suddenly lifted his head. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't hold back. You were just so amazing."

She sighed. "I knew you weren't going to last that long."

He lifted his head and glared. "You made me feel bad for cumming before you said I could even though you knew I wouldn't last that long? You are a very cruel woman."

She smirked up at him. "Yeah, but do you know what?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I didn't cum. You know what that means right?"

Troy instantly felt his penis become hard again at the implications of what she just said. "I get another chance?"

"You're still making up for what you said to me at lunch," she explained. "Now," she said. Now that Troy had stopped his movements, she was able to think more clearly and perfect her teacher's voice. "I want you to pull out of me and untie me."

He leaned forward to kiss her lips. "God, I love you. Bossiness and all." Locking his eyes on hers, he pulled out of her at an excruciating pace, eliciting gasps from the both of them. He complied with her instructions and untied her, slowly pulling her to her feet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Not just a peck, but an actual embrace where she almost wept with joy over the emotion she felt. She pulled back breathlessly, glancing down at his _very_ erect penis. "Someone's excited."

He shrugged. "You do things to me."

"Come with me," she whispered. Taking him by the hand, she led him over to the bleachers, to a middle section, close to the top. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she forced him to sit down and he gasped at the feel of cold metal beneath him. "Do you know what's special about this seat?"

He shrugged. "It's where you sit during our games."

She smiled. "I'm glad you've been paying attention." She slowly turned around so that she was facing away from him and took a few steps backwards and bent over so that her legs were either side of his lap, her hands were resting on his knees and her ass was in his face. Her back was arched, emphasising her small ass. Of course, she was still wet, still craving another release and Troy's breath on her waiting core made her shiver with delight. "Lick me," she whispered. "But, no hands."

Troy sighed. "You're not making this easy for me, are you?"

"Never," she whispered against his erection. She felt Troy hesitantly give her clitoris a sharp lick and she gasped. As he began licking her more and more, eventually sucking on her bundle of nerves, she bent forward and took the tip of his penis in her mouth, using her tongue to lick all around his head.

Surprised by the warm lips encompassing him, he abandoned his licking duties and moaned, "Oh god, Brie."

"Lick," she ordered, only releasing his penis long enough to tell him to get back to work. After a brief moment, she felt his tongue slide deliciously between her folds once and began teasing her entrance. She moaned against him and began using one hand to pump him up and down.

Once again, Troy broke away. "Ugh. Do that again." She swirled her tongue around his tip whilst simultaneously sucking on him once more. "Why can you use your hands?"

"Because I make the rules. Lick!" she commanded, giving his erection a few extra hard pumps. She sucked languidly on his member, all the while marvelling at the way his tongue, pressed against her swollen and sensitive clitoris, was making her feel.

He gripped the edge of the metal seat with a white knuckled force, convinced that her warm lips and tongue would have him cumming once more. He tried to ignore the pleasure she was evoking on his southern region and instead focussed on her pleasure. He teased her clitoris, moving all around the little bundle of nerves before he pressed his tongue against it as hard as he could.

Gabriella took her lips away from his member but continued using her hand to pump him up and down. The hand she was using to prop herself up gripped his knee tightly, digging her nails into his flesh. She breathed harshly against Troy's erection as she felt him tantalisingly move his tongue from her clitoris, between her folds and began teasing her entrance again. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Ugh. God. More." Not exactly a coherent sentence from a Stanford graduate with PhD from Harvard in mathematical science **(A/N: I have no idea if Harvard offers that PhD, but it sounds impressive)** but Troy knew exactly what she wanted, for a moment later he had slowly pushed his tongue into her awaiting vagina. She gasped at the sensation, releasing a cry of ecstasy. "Troy," she moaned, flexing her muscles around his tongue. Obviously, Troy's tongue wasn't remotely close to the size of his penis, but the moisture of his tongue was intoxicating for her. She gasped as he slowly moved his tongue around walls and she threw her head back in pleasure, never ceasing contact with his penis. "Oh Troy! Oh!"

She tasted like heaven. There was no doubt about it. Heaven was Gabriella's juices. Sweeter than sugar. And her walls were so soft. Since he had entered her, she hadn't been using her lips as much but as long as she was enjoying it, he didn't really care.

Despite how good Troy was was making her feel, she let go of his penis and slowly moved forwards until Troy was no longer touching her. She turned around and looked down on him, both of them breathless. She was quiet for a moment before she took his hand and quietly led him down to centre court. "Lie down," she murmured.

He complied and looked up at her expectantly, watching her as she straddled his stomach, resting her wet and sensitive centre against his muscled stomach. He wanted to record the moan she released at the contact. He would play it all the time: at the gym, in house, and definitely in the shower. He slowly lifted his hands, giving her time to protest, and lightly rested them on her hips.

She gave him a soft smile and rested her hands on the gym floor either side of his head. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled up at her, tracing patterns on her hips with his fingers. "I love you too."

She slowly shuffled backwards, gasping at the contact with her centre, and braced her hands behind her on his thighs as she lifted her hips and slowly lowered herself onto him. However, she stopped when just the tip of him was inside of her. Gabriella let a moan rumble in her throat. "Oh god."

Troy gasped, not expecting her stop. "Oh Brie."

Gabriella bit her lip as she held her position with just his tip inside of her. "What have we learned today, Mr Bolton?" Once again, mimicking the voice she used with her students.

Troy groaned, keeping a firm hold on her hips. "That I shouldn't be mean to you."

She lowered herself a bit more onto him. "And?"

"And that you don't give my team good grades for my benefit."

She lowered herself a bit more. "And?"

Troy racked his brain for something else he'd learnt today, but all he could think about was the way that her walls caressed his member. No doubt, she was doing it on purpose. "Um... And I learned that making love to you while you were tied up was... Ugh. Was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen and done."

Sinking a bit lower, she was _almost_ at the base of him. But she wasn't. Not quite yet. "And?"

"And I love you no matter what," he murmured.

She released a sigh of relief as she sank as low as she could and felt all of him. "I love you, too," she moaned, arching her back.

Troy hissed as she contracted her muscles beautifully around him. "What do you want me to do now?"

She moaned as she experimentally began rotating her hips in slow circles. "Do anything you want," she gasped, digging her fingernails into the flesh of Troy's thighs. "But, we have to cum at the same time." She stopped her movements and sat up to look down at Troy. "Got it?"

He smirked up at her. "Anything?"

She leaned forward, bracing her hands on his chest to whisper in his ear, "Anything." She then snagged his earlobe between her teeth to nibble on it. She proceeded to move her lips down to his neck, kissing and licking his skin, damp with sweat. While she continued to kiss and nip at his neck, she began moving her hips up and down at a tantalisingly slow pace. It was a stark contrast to the sex they'd had in her classroom earlier in the day and the sex they'd had whilst she'd been tied to the press bench. But this seemed much more intense for both of them. Gone was Gabriella's game and rules. And all that was left, the only reason left that they were making love in the middle of the gym floor, was that they loved each other.

Troy groaned at the way her body felt against his: her damp skin clinging to his, her lips tracing wet patterns against his neck, and her vagina hugging him like she never wanted him to pull out. He wrapped his arms around her, tracing his fingers lightly down her back, feeling her muscles moving as she continued to pleasure him. And he knew that that's what she was doing. More often than not, he was focussed on giving her pleasure. But the fact that she was evidently focussed on pleasuring him just made him fall even more in love with her. He gripped her hips firmly and began helping her move up and down on top of him, helping her to increase her pace. "Oh, baby," he moaned, closing his eyes. She was so wet, so soft. All of her.

She lifted her head and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, accepting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against him, feeling his penis probe _so deep_ inside of her. And even though Troy was helping her by guiding her hips, he seemed to know that she wanted it to be slow. She pulled back breathlessly and sighed, looking into his tantalising blue eyes. "Oh my god. Ugh. Right...there." She closed her eyes and continued her movements, stopping for a while to rotate her hips in circles again. She gave a loud cry as his member brushed her clitoris. She dug her nails into his shoulders. "Oh, Wildcat."

He held her tightly, cradling her to his body. Sharp shot of pleasure shot through his veins every time she sank down onto him. "Ghg." He tried again. "Gabri..." He released a guttural moan as she stopped her movements and spread her legs until she was almost, _almost_, doing the splits on top of him. She wasn't. But she was still unbelievable. With her new position, she used her hands to put all of her weight on Troy's stomach. "Miss Montez," he groaned, thrusting his hips into hers.

She giggled breathlessly. "Are you enjoying yourself, Mr Bolton?"

He abandoned his grip on her hips and instead began fondling her breasts, tweaking her erect nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. His breathing became even more eratic just from watching her breasts move every time Gabriella bounced on top of him. He drank her in hungrily, unable to grasp how beautiful she was. "Brie. Brie," he moaned quietly.

The new position was incredible for Gabriella and one that she hadn't tried before, suddenly grateful that she had been a gymnast since she was seven, only giving it up in college. Not only did her spread legs mean that she could be more accomodating for his large penis, but it also meant that he was entering her at just the right angle so that he hit her spot every time. Moans constantly spilled from her lips and she quickened her pace so slightly. She threw her head back when Troy experimentally pinched her clitoris. "Oh lord," she cried.

At her cry, Troy sat up, her legs still spread in her almost-split, and he cradled her to his body. She moved her hands from his stomach to his shoulders for better balance and her buried his face into her neck, revelling in the feeling of taking control of the situation once more. He moved his lips down her throat and ducked his head at a pretty painful angle, but it was worth it just to nip and kiss her nipples. He smiled in response to her gasps of pleasure. "You're so beautiful, Miss Montez," he mumbled into her breasts.

The stimulation that Troy was giving her breasts made her vagina going into overdrive: if it was possible, she became even wetter than before and she kept involuntarily contracting her muscles around her every time she levered herself up until only his tip was inside of her. "Oh, Troy," she moaned, throwing her head back. She felt him snag her right nipple between his teeth and she let out a shriek of appreication while she flung her legs around his hips. The angle was tighter and her walls hugged his member more snugly. All the while, she drastically increased the pace she she moving her hips.

He abandoned his breast duties and instead kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. She was so beautiful. And she enjoyed making love as much as he did. But it wasn't just that because she trusted him enough to suggest bondage, knowing he wouldn't take advantage of her. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and her legs tightened around him, never ceasing her movements. "Mmmm," he mumbled. "I want you."

She pulled back from their embrace and looked him tearfully in his eyes, never slowing her movements, and she almost came then and there. "I'm yours," she whispered breathlessly.

He gripped her hips tightly, preventing her from moving. He sighed. "No. I really want you. I kind of want everyone to know. I know sometimes we fight for real. But hiding what we have is killing me."

She stroked his cheek and rested her forehead against his. "If you want everyone to know, we can tell them."

He chuckled breathlessly and kissed her. While engrossed in the kiss, he manoeuvred them so that they were both lying down, him on top of her. He rested his hands either side of her head and pulled back breathlessly. "God, I love you."

She giggled tantalisingly, trailing her hands down his chest. "I love you, too. Now, go."

He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her, going back to the speed where they left off. He was fast, but not hard. He was being gentle, a real show of his love. He smirked to himself, watching the expressions of pleasure flit across the love of his life's face, because he knew he was responsible for them. He reached down and brought her left leg in front of him, pushing it back to her chest. "Oh, god," he moaned at the new, tighter angle. "I'm so glad you used to be a gymnast."

She giggled breathlessly. "Me too. Oh, Troy."

"I know," he breathed, speeding up a bit. "How're you doing?"

"Close," she gasped and moved her legs to wrap them around his hips. "So close." Feeling a surge or courage, she embarked on something she hadn't done in Troy's presence before. Sure, she had done it numerous times in her own privacy, but never in front of Troy. Locking her eyes with his, she sucked on two of her fingers for a moment. She trailed them down her body, paying special attention to her breasts and nipples. She swirled patterns on her stomach before hesitating above where they were joined.

Troy gulped, realising what she was about to do. It was usually him that did this stimulation. "Only if you want to," he promised.

She nodded and suddenly pressed her fingers to her clitoris. She used her free hand to grip Troy's shoulder as she arched her back. She felt the pleasure creep up like a tidal wave. She wasn't there yet, but she almost was. Keeping eye contact with him, she began rubbing her oh-so-important bundle of nerves in slow circles, a stark contrast with the pace Troy was using to thrust into her. "Troy," she moaned, thrusting her hips harder against his.

"Holy fucking god," he muttered. He wanted to kiss her. But he didn't want to look away.

She sped up her massaging but she refused to let go of the pleasure that was reaching out for her. "Troy," she moaned again. "I'm almost there."

"Whenever you're ready, beautiful," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Her breathing was ragged and her knees were bent, cradling him to her body. Her hand worked furiously until her muscles ached with the early signs of cramp. But it was wonderful. A hard pulse of pleasure shot through her body and she knew it was time. "I'm almost there," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping his shoulder tighter. Her walls contracted around him faster whenever he thrust back in and hit her spot. "I'm coming," she cried and she fell into a chasm of pleasure with Troy. Every muscle in her body spasmed beautifully and she let out shrieks of pleasure. This was, hands down, hew best orgasm of her entire life and she didn't want to share with anyone other than Troy. It was insane. She thought she was going to pass out. She didn't, thank god, and instead rode out her body's reaction to Troy's love for her.

At the same time, Troy's body convulsed as he released his semen into her. Her walls held him tightly, milking him dry. "Oh, Brie," he groaned between gritted teeth, burying his face into her neck. He kept thrusting, prolonging both of their pleasures. She was so soft and wet and her sounds of pleasure were like music to him. He felt like he could stay in this moment for a thousand years and never tire of it.

Unfortunately, it did end and Troy lifted his head to kiss Gabriella's lips. "I love you," he murmured.

She gasped as he pulled out gently. "I love you, too," she mumbled.

He lay down next to her and she curled into him, resting her head on his chest. Her body kept shivering with pleasurable aftermath shocks and he rubbed her arm lovingly.

They were silent for the longest time while they regulated their breathing until Gabriella broke the silence. "Honey?"

He ran his fingers over the skin of her arm. "Hmmm?"

"You know how you teach health?"

"What about it?"

"If I was your student, I'd want you to teach me sex ed like that," she joked, grinning up at him.

He kissed her forehead. "I think I'll need a lot more lessons now that I have these memories distracting me every practice."

She giggled. "Just don't have sex ed lessons with anyone else."

"Never," he whispered.

**A/N: I'm thinking of possibly making this into a series showing the escapades Troy and Gabriella get up to in school. I've thought up these settings so far:**

**- Science lab **

**- Home ec lab **

**- Hallway **

**- Front office **

**- Swimming pool **

**- Gabriella's office **

**- Teachers' lounge **

**- Football field/baseball pitch/track (outside)**

**- Music room **

**- Locker room showers**

**If you think of anymore, let me know in a review/PM. I was trying not to repeat material from previous fics (locker room, Troy's office, rooftop garden etc.)**

**By the way, I kind of experimented with describing Troy's orgasms more than I usually do. Obviously, I have no idea how it feels for a guy so it's purely guess work.**

**I'm also looking to co-write a few stories. If anyone's interested, PM me and we'll see what we can come up with.**

**Finally: I have a few ideas for some other sexy scenarios. One involves a city girl, a cowboy and a barn *wink, wink* But also, would you like another installment of the Guilty Pleasure saga? Maybe a snap of their life while Gabriella's at college. Or maybe their honeymoon and/or after they're married. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
